Powers of a Signer
by taran47
Summary: 5d's fic featuring all six signers.  Takes place after events of season 2.  Semi-AU  Note- this is not a romance fic. There will be slight/implied Yusei x Aki, because there is tons of that in the cannon series.  Note 2- contains card games!
1. Chapter 1

"Yusei!"

The dark haired teen smiled as he saw the familiar teal haired duo bobbing over the crowd toward him. School at duel academy had just let out and he had promised to go with Rua and Ruca to a special event the local card shops were holding for a new pack of duel monster cards being released. Rua jumped and waved excitedly, nearly knocking into another student.

"Rua, calm down!" His twin sister scolded. Yusei laughed and leaned against his parked D-wheel. Life had returned to a relative sort of normal these past few months, and it was nice to see the twins acting like their usual selves. The dangerous situations that seemed to follow him and his friends around made normal moments like these all the more enjoyable.

"Yusei! Are you ready to go to the card exhibition?" Rua chattered excitedly as the twins finally made their way to him. "I've been saving my allowance for it, I know I'll score some great new cards. It's all I've been thinking about all day!"

"He was thinking about it so much that he failed his dueling practical exam today. Miserably." Ruca added with a shrug.

"Ruca, be quiet!" Rua exclaimed angrily.

"Well it's true."

"Alright you two," Yusei interrupted. "Let's get ready and go. Have you seen Aki yet? She said she would join us if her workload wasn't too big."

"Big sis Aki?" Rua pondered, quickly forgetting about the squabble. "Nope, she's usually busy with her clubs and activities these days."

"Well, she's trying hard to graduate top of her class." Ruca added.

"Probably to impress Yusei." Rua snickered. "Ow! That hurt." He added as his sister smacked him over the head with a binder.

"Anyway, Aki's grade lets out in a different section of the school, doesn't it?" Ruca continued as if nothing had happened. "She's probably making her way over here now."

"Then let's wait over there," Yusei pointed across the street. "She'll be able to see us easier out of the crowd. Do you two have your duel boards? The nearest card shop is still a few blocks away."

"Ah!" Rua exclaimed panic-striken. "I was so excited I must have left it in my locker! Be right back, Yusei!"

Ruca sighed. "Rua, what are we supposed to do with you? I'd better go with him Yusei. He's so forgetful he'll see something shiny and forget what he went in for." She smiled apologetically and hurried after him.

Yusei chuckled to himself. If being a few minutes late to a card shop was the worst they had to worry about right now, that was fine with him. He waited for a group of students a class or two older than Rua and Ruca to cross the street, the wheeled his D-wheel over to the sidewalk. He had just settled sideways onto the seat to wait when another voice called him.

"Yusei, over here!" Aki had already changed out of her school uniform into a simple blouse and skirt. The girl wore no makeup, which was unusual for a teen her age, but Yusei thought she didn't need it. She was casually beautiful, her schoolbag slung carelessly over one arm, the other waving at him. She had let her red hair grow out a bit, and now kept the sides pinned as carefully as her long bangs.

"Aki, I'm glad you weren't too busy to make it." Yusei stood up in greeting.

"Of course not!" Aki smiled cheerfully, stopping to pull a book out of her bag. "I hope you don't mind I brought my physics homework. I was hoping you'd double check these equations for me."

"I'd be glad to," Yusei smiled, glancing over the page in the book. "I had hoped you would still make it. Rua and Ruca thought you might be too busy."

"Rua and Ruca? Where are they? I thought they would be here with you already."

"Rua had to run back in for something, Ruca went along to hurry him. They should be back any second. We can be looking over those equations while we wait."

"Perfect." Aki laid her schoolbag in the seat of his D-Wheel to sort through it and pull out a notebook. Yusei noticed it was black and had a hand drawn design of a rose on the front. Fitting. "Oh, is it alright if I ride behind you on your D-wheel if it's just to the shop? I can't exactly bring my own to school with me."

Yusei blushed slightly, stammering "O-of course I don't mind. We're friends aren't we?"

Aki's smile dazzled him. "You're the best Yusei. Now the part I'm having trouble with-"

Exactly what part it was Aki was having trouble with Yusei didn't hear, because at that moment, the mark of the dragon on his arm pulsed with a throbbing pain. Aki gasped and gripped her mark as well. "What was that?" She looked at him in wonder.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably not good. Be on your guard."

No sooner had Yusei given the warning than a series of explosions rocked the city around them.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a panic of screaming mixed with shattering glass. Yusei's ears were still ringing. Dimly he was aware he had pushed himself and Aki to the ground and she was still huddled against him.

"Aki, are you hurt?" He asked huskily, forcing himself to his feet to survey the damage. The street section they were on was relatively untouched, but further down in both directions, rubble and glass littered the streets. Sirens already blared in the distance.

The blasts seemed to have been spread out between several buildings. In the distance, Yusei could see smoke rising as well. Who could have orchestrated this, to have caused such widespread destruction simultaneously? One bomb had apparently even targeted… the school!

"Rua! Ruca!" Yusei exclaimed in shocked realization. He started forward but Aki caught sleeve of his coat, holding him back. He met her eyes and saw not fear, but determination.

"Yusei, those buildings that were hit are residential, there may be people trapped. Maybe, with my powers… if I can help some…" She hesitated.

Yusei knew there was sense in what she was saying. Security was on the move but would be unable to help everyone in time. With the psychic power to manifest cards that her dragon mark gave her, she could save more lives than any rescue team. Still, he didn't like them splitting up at a time like this.

Yusei nodded. "Go. I'll find the twins. Rua's powers should have protected them both. We'll find you soon. And Aki… be careful."

Aki smiled and nodded, then bit her lip before quickly reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "You too." She whispered, before hurrying off.

Yusei stood stunned for a second before remembering the gravity of the situation around them. He turned and ran toward the school. A shadow moving above him caught his eye. Stopping, he shielded his eyes from the sun and looked. There, a shadow on the school's roof! In the glare of the afternoon light, he could see the figure was male and in his late teens. And looking right at him. Before Yusei could react, he blinked and the figure had gone.

His eyes watering from the harsh light, Yusei again ran toward the school building. A young woman came through the front door coughing from smoke. From her attire she was certainly a teacher. "Was there anyone else inside?" Yusei asked quickly.

"No, thankfully all the students had already left, but one of the walls has already collapsed. Be careful, it's dangerous!" She called after him as Yusei moved past her into the building.

Not all of the students, thought Yusei. "Rua! Ruca!" He called, running down the hall. The light was dim, the power having been taken out by the blast. The air smelled heavily of smoke, but thankfully it didn't look like a fire had been started… yet.

Yusei found the ruined wall in the main hallway and walked along it, calling the twins in hope. The crimson dragon's power could have protected them, but if they were trapped, the unstable building was still a danger. All this damage… warped lockers and the mangled remains of a desk, a broken drinking fountain was leaking a pool of water along the floor from its damaged pipes. Entire classrooms that had been full of students only a short time before were now in ruins. And this was just one blast site. For all he knew, the damage could be this bad all across the city.

Who could have caused something like this, and for what? Yusei thought angrily. Even as he thought it, his mind went back to the figure he had briefly seen on the roof. Whoever he was, he certainly didn't belong up there. The criminal? Almost certainly. What better spot to survey all his destruction than from a tall building. But if the idea was as much damage as possible, why had he waited til the school was almost empty?

Yusei shook his head, he was wasting time. He had to get the twins out as quickly as possible and then reunite with Aki. He touched the head mark of the crimson dragon engraved on his arm. It was still stinging from the strange pain earlier. It couldn't be a coincidence that it had happened right before the blast. Willing the crimson dragon to help him, Yusei focused on his connection to Rua and Ruca.

It was then he heard the faint call. Not a human voice but…

"Kuri Kuri-"

"Kuribon?" Yusei ran toward the voice. Rounding a corner he came face to face with the faint image of the round puffball. Its wide eyes were frantic with worry. Of course Ruca's ability to call on the spirits of duel monsters would have also served to protect the twins, Yusei should have thought of it sooner.

"Kuribon, where are they?"

"Kuriiii" It called, taking off down the corridor. Yusei followed it into a classroom set into the damaged wall. A row of lockers against the back was overturned, and from beneath it came a familiar red glow. Kuribon flew underneath toward it.

"Rua! Ruca!" Yusei fell to his knees and peered under the lockers.

"Yusei!" Came the relieved cry. Ruca sat on her knees, clutching the spirit of Kuribon to her chest. Rua kneeled in front of her, his arms and face strained as though he supported the weight of the heavy lockers, even though it was the orb of crimson light surrounding them that held it above them. Both of their signer marks blazed.

"Hold on, I'll find a way to shift these." Yusei put his weight against the lockers, but it was no use, they were too heavy to lift. He surveyed the room for another option.

"Yusei, I don't know how much longer Rua can hold out, he's been protecting us since the explosion." Ruca's voice came worriedly from beneath the wreckage.

"Of course I have, my power is to protect others, isn't it?"

"You did well Rua." Yusei seized a pair of desks and turned them on their side so the metal frames would support the most weight. "Just hold out a little longer."

"No sweat." Rua grunted, though his voice was a bit weaker already. Using so much power was taxing him too far.

Yusei began to wedge the desks in place at the sides of the upturned lockers. More weight distribution would be ideal, but he had to leave a way for the twins to get out. "I'll add my weight against them, but it still won't hold for long." Yusei ducked his head to check on the twins.

Ruca let go of Kuribon and her cards from her pocket. Sorting through them, she found the one she was looking for. "Then we'll help too. Regulus!" She clutched the card and bowed her head as if in prayer. In a shimmer of light, the translucent form of the white lion appeared, filling the space below the lockers. "Please, help Yusei." Ruca asked it.

"Right." The spirit met Yusei's gaze and he nodded in return.

"On three then," Yusei ordered. "Be ready to move you two. One… Two… Three!" The crimson light faded and the weight of the lockers returned in full force. Yusei strained to keep them from slipping further as Ruca's spirit growled and leaned his back against them. The makeshift supports of the desks were already straining.

But then the twins were scrambling from beneath the lockers, and were on their feat behind him. With a sigh of relief, Yusei let the lockers drop, stepping backward to avoid the debris they dislodged as they finally hit the floor with a loud crash. The spirit of Regulus appeared above the debris unharmed, before nodding to Yusei and the twins and vanishing.

Yusei turned to them. Ruca was visibly shaken, and Rua seemed understandably worn out, but the two were otherwise unharmed, and for that Yusei was incredibly grateful.

"Yusei, what happened?" Ruca questioned. "We heard that loud blast and then-"

"It seems like it was a bombing." Yusei admitted.

"A bomb? Here at the Academy?" Rua cried in astonishment.

"There were several all across the city, from what we could see." Yusei explained. "This place was only one target."

"But who would do something like that." Ruca voiced thoughtfully.

"We don't know yet," Yusei decided to leave his suspicions of the figure on the roof out of it for now. "However, did you two feel-" He tapped the dragon birthmark to finish the question.

Both twins grimaced and held up their right arms which bore the signer marks in response. Both were still glowing faintly, as was Yusei's. He still felt a dull ache from it. Not as if their powers were fully active, but as if they sensed something. Something was causing the crimson dragon to stir.

"More importantly, we need to get out of this building. Aki left to help at another nearby building. I'll bring you two to somewhere safer and then go meet up with her-"

"No way!" Rua interrupted.

"That's right Yusei, we're coming to." Ruca added solemly

"Rua, Ruca-"

"We're all signers, right? We all face danger together." Rua said emphatically.

Yusei saw the determination in both their eyes. At last he nodded. "Alright, together then."

And so it was that the three of them stepped out of the ruined classroom together, and straight into the figure who had been waiting and watching.

One of the twins cried in shock as the figure struck at Yusei. He tried to put up his arm in defense, but the figure seized his right arm in a grip of iron. A shock of recognition ran through Yusei as he realized this was the same person he had seen watching him from the roof. He should have realized they would have come back down through the school building, should have been watching for them.

"Well met, Fudou Yusei, let's go for a trip, shall we?" The figure spoke coolly as a blaze of searing pain shot through Yusei's signer mark.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes:_

_Hi all, if you're already here with me on Chapter 3, then I hope that means you're enjoying the story so far. _

_We're about to get into the AU part of the fic, so I think it'll be fun. Mwahahahaha!_

_Anyway, I'm trying to have this play out like an actual story arch of 5d's. _

_As such, there's going to be random card games interspersed among the plot at some point in the next few chapters. _

_Because that's what the series is about, anyway. That and cool characters._

_I'll try and keep things easy to understand and interesting through the duels and the plot. _

_But for now, enjoy the story! ^_^_

_Oh, and I don't own 5d's or Yugioh, etc etc.  
_

The pain was like heat, coursing through his entire body. Yusei tried to shake his arm out of the boy's grasp, but found they were stuck together, as if by a magnetic force. Through the rushing of blood to his head, he dimly took in the assailant's appearance. Cool blue eyes watching him through a mop of rough dark hair. Tan skin on a slender youthful face, the boy was in his teens, same as him. With surprise, Yusei noticed the boy register surprise, then a grimace of pain. His attacker was clearly feeling the same pain as him, and was surprised by it.

Yusei's eyes were drawn to the arm that gripped his own, where a golden glow was shining through the sleeve of the jacket. What?-

His thoughts clouded as the room began to spin before his eyes. The surroundings began to blur into meaningless colors. At first, he thought he was losing consciousness, but the twin's panicked cries let him realize they were experiencing the same thing. Only the attacker remained clear in his vision. With no concern for anything but stopping what was happening, Yusei forced himself to focus through the pain, willing his body to move.

He brought his leg forward and kicked the stranger's foot out from under him. It wasn't enough to do more than unbalance him, but it broke whatever was keeping their arms locked together. Yusei stepped backward with the brief sensation of falling, and the swirl of colors around them began to slow. The pain finally overtook him as he closed his eyes.

He was roused by the twins calling him, as if from far away. He was aware he was on his back, laying on something hard and warm. The bright overhead sun blinded him as he opened his eyes. They were outside somehow? Rua and Ruca's worried faces swam into focus. He could hear the sounds of city traffic and people somewhere nearby. Something about this bothered him, but he couldn't figure out what. Raising himself, he realized they were in a parking lot, across the street from the school.

"Rua, Ruca… what happened? How did we get out here?"

The twins exchanged a worried glance before Rua spoke up. "Not sure. When everything stopped moving we were just out here somehow. But-"

"That guy! Where did he go?" Yusei exclaimed, realizing they were alone.

Ruca shook her head, disheveled pigtails waving. "He wasn't around when we realized where we were…" she hesitated

"He could have taken off somewhere in the confusion." Yusei nodded, pushing himself up off the hot asphault and standing. "We'll look for him after we find Aki. I'm sure now he had something to do with the explosions."

The twins exchanged another worried glance. "That's the thing…" Rua remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that is, we're certainly still at Duel Academy, but… well, look." Ruca pointed across the street.

Yusei turned his attention on the building for the first time. With a start, he realized just what was bothering the twins. The building was Neo Domino City Duel Academy, certainly, but not as it should have been. It was whole, perfect, just as it had looked while Yusei waited not far from here less than an hour ago. No sign of the explosion or damaged wall, no shattered windows, no smoke, nothing.

In wonder, Yusei turned down the street to the nearby building that had also been attacked… but again, it was whole, no sign that anything had happened. Then Yusei realized what had seemed off about the city sounds when he awoke. They were quite normal. No sirens, no panicked shouts. And looking across the skyline, there was no telltale sign of smoke rising anywhere. It was as if the bombings simply… hadn't happened.

The hairs on the back of his neck rising, Yusei turned back to the worried pair. "Everything's as it was…"

"Someone changed history again? Could this be Yliaster?" Ruca said fearfully.

"That can't be it!" Rua exclaimed to his sister. "We finally stopped them for good!"

Yusei shook his head. "We can't be sure of that right now. We know that someone has changed something."

"That guy!" Rua exclaimed.

"He at least knows something." Yusei agreed. "And when everything blurred, I felt… something from him." Yusei hesitated to reveal what he had noticed when their arms met.

"Then what should we do?" Ruca asked.

"For now, we have to find the rest of team 5d's." Yusei stated. "Because whatever has happened, they'll be part of it too."

As if on cue, the familiar roar of a D-Wheel engine came racing up the nearby street. "Yusei! Rua! Ruca!" Came the relieved cry as the unmistakable sleek black D-Wheel screeched to a halt, and the equally unmistakable spiky orange haired figure took off his helmet.

"Crow!" Yusei called back, equally relieved to see his friend. The shorter boy hopped the short fence separating them and sprinted to where they were.

"Crow! Is it really you?" Rua asked.

Crow rumpled the younger boys hair in greeting. "Glad to see you all too. There's been a lot of weird things going on."

"No kidding." Yusei smiled. "The explosions?"

Crow nodded. "That, and whatever happened just now. I was out making deliveries when the first bomb went off." He jerked a thumb at his D-Wheel, which he also used to run his delivery service. "I overheard security calling it a mass attack spread across the city. I was helping clear the rubble to where people were trapped in an apartment that had collapsed. Then everything… blurred."

"So Crow and the others saw it too." Ruca commented.

"The same thing happened to us." Yusei explained.

"When it cleared, I was suddenly back where I had been before anything happened." Crow went on. "I rushed back to the spot, only to find no damage! It's the same across the city."

Yusei nodded. "I figured as much."

"When I tried to ask someone about it, they looked at me like I was crazy." Crow shrugged and sighed. "And no sign of anyone from Security anywhere."

"It looks like it really has been changed so the explosions never happened." Ruca surmised.

Rua nodded in agreement. "We were trapped by the explosion in the school before Yusei saved us, but now the school's fine!"

"As expected of Yusei." Crow grinned.

"Yep, he got us out just in time. But then-" Rua babbled on. "Yusei! Tell him about that guy!"

"We may have a lead to what's been happening." Yusei interpreted. "But first, Aki and Jack, have you seen either of them?"

"I was hoping Aki would be here with you." Crow admitted.

"We lost track of each other shortly after the attack."

Crow nodded. "Then she's around here. We'll find her. "But Jack, he's still a few blocks back. He's having to hoof it. Idiot was at that café drinking coffee and didn't have his D-Wheel with him when things went down. And of course he's too proud to accept a ride on the back of mine, even though I offered." Crow grumbled.

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "But that place is just down the street from Zora's. Why didn't he go back for it instead of walking?"

"Especially at a time like this!" Rua added.

"That's where things get weirder." Crow admitted.

"Wierder than they already are? Joy." Ruca commented dryly.

"What do you mean?" Yusei prompted Crow to elaborate.

"When Jack and I met up, of course the first thing we did was to go back to Zora's for his D-Wheel and hurry to find all of you. But it wasn't there!"

"Jack's D-Wheel was stolen?" Rua exclaimed.

"Not just the D-Wheel, Zora's whole shop was missing." Crow tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Yusei said in surprise

"Well, there was definitely a shop there, but it wasn't Zora's. The lady running it acted like she'd never seen us and shooed us out." Crow smiled "While Jack caused a scene and argued as expected, I snuck in the back and checked. Nothing from our garage or rooms was there at all."

The three stared in silence for a moment at the news. "What do you think it all means?" Crow finally asked.

"I don't have any idea." Yusei admitted.

"But if this really was someone changing history, how would they know to change something like that? And why?" Ruca asked thoughtfully.

"That's true." Crow agreed. "But we've dealt with enemies before that are more than capable of it. As for why, maybe to limit our team? Now Jack doesn't have his D-Wheel."

"Neither would Aki, since she was at school. Lucky we got both our Duel boards out!" Rua exclaimed. "Um, Yusei? What's wrong!" He called after him

For the older teen had, with a start, taken off up the street to the upper entrance to the school. Realizing that he had also not been with his own D-Wheel at the time things had changed, he was filled with worry. Reaching the lightpost he had been waiting by not so long ago, he scanned the street frantically.

At first, he saw nothing but a vacated street and his heart sank. Finally, with relief, he spied a familiar red tail fin sticking out behind a row of hedges. Hurrying over, he wheeled it out. No damage. Someone had hidden it for some reason though. Yusei wondered about this as Crow and the twins hurried to catch up to him.

"Oh! I didn't even think about Yusei's D-Wheel!" Rua admitted.

"I'm surprised, since we were in the school and away from it when things changed." Ruca spoke up.

"Well, that's a relief anyway, we'd be in a real pinch if mine was the only one." Crow said lightly.

Yusei had to agree. "Let's try to catch up to the others. I'll feel better when we're all together again."

"Standing around here isn't going to help us figure anything out." Crow agreed. "Back in a flash." He sprinted back toward his own D-Wheel.

Within a moment, both Yusei and the twins were helmeted and on their respective D-Wheels and boards. When Crow joined them, they were ready to head out. Pulling Yusei aside quickly, he added "And just so you know, there's something else… different about the city."

"How do you mean?"

"Not sure how to explain it. You'll see for yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long exploring the streets ahead to realize that Crow was right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the atmosphere in the city was off. Before he had much time to dwell on it, they heard a very familiar raised voice.

"What do you mean, _who am I_?"

Yusei and Crow pulled to a stop and the twins quickly caught up to them.

"It's Jack alright."

"Yep, same old Jack."

He appeared to be getting irate with a couple of teenage girls that he was talking with. To Yusei's great relief, Aki was standing behind him, sighing in apparent exasperation.

"What do you think we mean, it generally means who – are – you?" The taller of the two girls spoke slowly, hands on her hips.

"It's a fair question considering you've been interrogating us about some clock shop we've never heard of and asking us if we didn't see a building that's still standing explode." Her friend added.

Crow sighed. "He's making a scene again. No tact."

"Who do you think I am?" Jack thundered. "How can you two live in Neo Domino City and not know of the great Jack Atlas, former duel king, winner of the WRGP?"

"Funny, and here I thought we all won that." Crow commented wryly. Aki shook her head at Jack's egotism, and noticed Yusei and the others, giving a small wave or recognition.

"King?" The first girl asked blankly.

"I think that he's talking about that duel monsters thing." Her friend explained.

"Oh, that children's card game? Sheesh, why would anyone actually know anything about that?"

Yusei thought Jack was going to explode. He had to grin at the shocked look on his friend's face. Still, it was strange to find two people who knew so little about what had become their town's most popular pastime.

"Alright, well whatever. You have fun with your card games buddy, and we're going to be on our way." The first girl turned on her heel and walked off.

"Bye bye Mr. King!" The second one snickered, following her.

Aki quickly dug her heel into Jack's foot to stop him from shouting after them. "Come on, Mr. King. Yusei and the others are over there."

Jack glared, but followed sullenly. "Can you believe that attitude?" he went on, forgetting the injustice to his foot. "It's one thing to not know who I am, but to not even care about dueling!"

"Oh, don't pretend it isn't the first thing you're upset about." Aki chided.

"It's an insult!" Jack insisted.

"Not everyone in the world has to know who you are." Aki reminded him. "And maybe if you'd had a bit more tact, we could have at least found out something useful from them."

"Jack Atlas is always tactful and charming!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, you're a regular mister social graces." Aki rolled her eyes. "Hi Yusei, hi guys." She greeted as they reached their friends.

"Aki. Jack. I'm glad you're both alright." Yusei said.

"You too. I think we better compare notes." Aki suggested.

After comparing stories, they learned that Aki had experienced the same distortion the others had, which had left her on this street. She had soon met Jack, who was on his way to catch up with Crow. They had decided to learn what they could before meeting up with Yusei and the rest.

"So we've all clearly seen that something has altered what happened, but what could that something be?" Aki voiced her thoughts as she leaned against Yusei's D-Wheel. Having no real base to return to anymore to plan, the group had opted to move their remaining D-Wheels and were holding an impromptu meeting on a grassy spot in the shade. "What I mean is, what exactly is it that was changed."

"That would be the explosions of course." Rua voiced the obvious choice from where he lounged next to his sister.

"But it's not quite that simple." Yusei pointed out. "Before when we dealt with Yliaster, when they changed history, it was one thing at a time. This is more widespread. The explosions, which were recent, were undone…"

"But then we have Zora's shop which has been around for years." Crow continued for him, as he leaned back in the seat of his own D-Wheel.

"So it's safe to assume that other things across the city could have been changed too." Ruca concluded.

"Exactly." Yusei agreed. "And since the scope is different than what we've seen before, we may be dealing with a complete other force here."

"You're all forgetting one important change that we've already seen." Jack interrupted from the grass where he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the group.

"That those girls didn't know your name?" Aki guessed.

"Yes! Wait, no! This isn't about something as small as that!" Jack glowered. "The change that's gone on in the whole city! This city has gone CRAZY!"

Yusei and the other stared, unsure how to take that outburst.

"It still sounds like you're mad about those girls not knowing you." Crow told him.

"I said this isn't about that! Don't tell me you all haven't noticed it, the difference in the air in this town. It doesn't have it's duelist soul!"

Something about Jack's words struck a chord with Yusei but he still wasn't sure what his friend meant. "Jack, what exactly are you-"

"Take a good look!" Jack stood and pointed toward the heart of the city. "What do you not see? There are no ads anywhere about dueling. No other D-Wheels in sight. No one dueling on the sides of the street like usual. And what else is missing? The Duel Stadium!"

Yusei and the others stared.

"He's right!" Rua gasped audibly.

The familiar landmark, usually visible in the distance even over the buildings, was strangely missing. And Jack's words had made Yusei realize exactly what it was that he'd felt was strange about the city. That all these things would be missing from a city famous for dueling was the strangest change.

"Of course I am. I, as king, ruled that stadium for quite some time." Jack said proudly. "It's only natural I notice it's disappearance. My heart aches-"

"Oh knock it off, you did well." Aki interrupted. "But what does this mean?"

"That we were right about many things being changed." Yusei said thoughtfully. "And maybe those girls recognizing Jack wasn't just a coincidence."

"I knew it was unnatural." Jack said smugly.

"When you add that with our shop not being there, it means the things that have changed are connected to us." Yusei went on.

"What it means is, you are all a bunch of morons." A familiar voice interjected.

Whirling around, Yusei saw, sitting on the gate of a nearby fence, head propped lazily in one hand, was their dark haired friend who had appeared after the explosions, the one who had grabbed his arm when all this happened.

"I mean really," He drawled on, "You get yourselves fixated on this theory of history changing and don't even look at other possibilites. Did you ever stop to consider that all these things are different," he smiled wickedly, "because you don't exist?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome to chapter 5! And now things get weird._

_Well, they're already weird. Now we're just going into children's card games._

_Which, considering the series that we're in, that's not so weird._

_Anyway, I'll try to keep things uncomplicated and interesting, so please bear with me!_

_Also, as this is an alternate universe, keep an open mind that their may be some unusual cards and game mechanics. I'll put the card info in italics so you can keep up easier._

_Now, without further ado, enjoy._

"You!" Rua cried in alarm, pointing at the newcomer.

"Who's this?" Aki asked confusedly.

"What do you mean, we don't exist?" Yusei asked pointedly.

"Well, I wonder." The boy smiled irritatingly, swinging his legs lazily. Getting a proper look at him for the first time, Yusei noticed a few things he hadn't before. His dark hair was streaked with blue highlights, and a strange crystal dangled from a pierced left ear. Yusei couldn't help but glance at the boy's right arm, though it was still covered by the sleeve of his jacket. A twinge of remembered pain ran through his own arm.

"Again, who is this guy?" Crow asked, looking from Yusei to the twins.

"He's the one who appeared in the school before everything…" Ruca trailed off, glancing at the stranger fearfully.

"This guy is the one?" Jack jumped to his feet. Whirling to his feet, he faced the stranger clenching his fists. "You're going to tell us what you've done, now!"

"What I've done? Why I'm hurt. What makes you think I've done anything?" The boy continued to smile.

"Hold on Jack." Yusei held out an arm in warning. "We know you at least know about what's happened, otherwise you wouldn't be taunting us with the information." He explained his reasoning. "Now what did you mean about us not existing." He repeated his question.

"Kind of slow, aren't you? What I mean is, in this world," He gestured to the city behind him, "the 6 of you simply don't exist. And I'm sure those aren't the only changes from the world you're used to."

"Are you connected to Yliaster?" Crow asked sharply. He like his other friends, was now on his feet, facing the young man in front of them.

"Yliaster?" The boy furrowed his brow. "That secret society from your world, right? No, they don't even exist where we are now." Yusei was stunned. This guy was even claiming something as powerful as Yliaster had been erased?

"You're lying." Crow frowned.

"Believe what you will," the boy shrugged. "I am part of my own… organization, but we're a very different story."

"Yet you claim this organization of yours has the power to so completely change history so that none of us exist?" Yusei asked.

"There you go again, beating that dead horse." The boy sighed and shook his head. "You've ran into that in the past, so you get stuck on that one idea and keep trying to make it fit. Think."

"Then what are you trying to say has happened?" Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"The place you are now, it's subtly different than the place you're left. If the possibility that this it your world changed is removed, then…" The boy prompted.

"You're trying to say this is a completely different world than our own." Aki said astutely.

"So one of you has some brains."

"Preposterous!" Jack burst out suddenly.

"Although it doesn't make up for his lack of them." The boy muttered.

"You're trying to tell us this is a completely different world? That's ridiculous!" Jack went on. "Except for a few parts, this still looks exactly like our own Neo Domino City!"

"Actually, it looks exactly like MY Neo Domino City." The boy pointed out. "And again, you can believe whatever you want, but I'm telling you the truth. Your city and my city just happen to have a lot in common. There are however some things quite different, such as, as you've already noticed, duel monsters isn't nearly as prevalent around here. I'm actually a little jealous of you all for that." The boy looked at them wistfully. "And then, our worlds are also very simlar in other ways that might even surprise you."

"Such as?" Yusei commented. He wasn't sure he believed the boy, especially considering their past encounter, but if it was true, this was a valuable chance to learn.

"Sorry, I'm done being charitable." The boy swung himself down from where he was sitting and began walking off. "If you want to learn any more from me, you'll have to earn it.

"Wait!" Yusei raced after the boy, jumping the short fence. His friends followed closely.

"Yes?" The boy turned back to them, smiling expectantly.

"Even if you're telling the truth about this being a different world, then how did we get here? I think you know something about that, too." Yusei accused.

"Hmm, I might. But like I said, I don't feel like telling you any more just yet."

"Then we'll force you to tell us!" Jack held up a clenched fist.

"Jack, that won't help. If you threaten or hurt him, then he might not tell us anything. Besides, he already admitted he has other friends. I don't think he would come to all of us if he didn't have help waiting, or some other way to escape." Aki explained.

"Like I said, she clearly has the brains here." The boy remarked admirably.

"So then, what is it you want to tell us what else you know?" Yusei asked.

"Isn't that obvious? A duel." He pointed behind him, and they noticed the blue and silver D-Wheel parked a few yards away.

"You have D-Wheels? What happened to duel monsters not being popular in 'your world'?" Crow pointed out.

"I said it wasn't as popular. Our world doesn't revolve around it, but there are still duelists here. So, are any of you up to the challenge?" He smirked.

"Of course! I, Jack Atlas will crush you and make you talk!" Jack boasted.

"With no D-Wheel?" Aki pointed out. The twins patted the crushed Jack on the back as he turned and moped.

"Then I'll be the one to take you on." Yusei stepped up.

"Excellent." The boy agreed. Both boys promptly raced to their D-Wheels.

"We'll be watching from the monitor on my D-Wheel!" Crow called, giving the boy a thumbs up as he collected his own D-Wheel.

Yusei took out his riding duel deck as he moved his D-Wheel out into the street near the other boy. "What's the track for the duel then?" He asked.

"These streets will do. Not too crowded this time of day." The boy called back, pulling on a worn helmet.

Yusei gritted his teeth. He didn't like the thought of riding on streets that might have bystanders, but without any stadiums or duel lanes specific for it, there was no choice. It was just something he would have to watch out for. "So, no autopilot then."

"Correct. Oh, and we don't use that Speed World thing you guys do."

"What? No Speed World? That's preposterous!" Jack cried in rage.

"See for yourself." The stranger shrugged.

Yusei tried the button that normally activated the riding duel field, but only got an error message. It seemed some of what this guy was telling them was the truth, at least. A riding duel without speed world and speed spells would be odd, but he would manage. Switching his deck out quickly, Yusei thought he was ready. Revving his engine, he moved up so that his D-Wheel was even with the stranger, who would fittingly be his first opponent in this 'new world'. "Ready when you are."

"On three then." A virtual countdown appeared in front of them. 1… both engines hummed. 2… Yusei gripped the accelerator… 3!

"Go Yusei!" Aki and the twins cried.

"Yusei, you'd better not lose!" Jack added.

The familiar rush of wind surrounded him as buildings started moving by quickly. The street forked left ahead. "First corner takes the first move?" Yusei called to his opponent, who was keeping neck and neck beside him.

"Of course not, silly." The boy taunted. "Here, the Turn Priority rule decides who goes first."

_Turn Priority rule: both players reveal cards from the top of the deck until a summonable monster is revealed. Those monsters are summoned to the field. The player whose monster has the highest attack gets the first turn, and can attack on that turn._

"Turn Priority rule? I've never heard of such a thing" Yusei exclaimed.

"Of course you haven't, Yusei." The stranger smiled knowingly. "We both draw til we get a monster and summon it. The duelist whose monster has the highest attack also takes the first turn. It makes for a higher stakes battle, since that duelist can also attack in their first turn. Now come! I draw and summon _Azurite Myrmidon_!" With a flourish of his drawn card, a monster appeared in front of his D-wheel. It was a swordsman clad completely in shining blue armor, wielding a katana.

_Azurite Myrmidon 1300 atk Level 3 Warrior ?_

Yusei was surprised to see a monster he was completely unfamiliar with. There were hundreds of cards in duel monsters and some were rare or even one of a kind, and it was usually exciting, not unsettling to see ones he was unfamiliar with… But the display read only 1300 attack, so there was a good chance his drawn card could beat it. Willing his deck to respond to his feelings, Yusei drew. "Yes! Come on! Max Warrior!"

_Max Warrior 1800 atk Level 4 Warrior When it battles an opponent's monster it gains 400 attack. If it destroys a monster by battle, it's attack and level are halved until the next turn._

"What an excellent opening monster. No less from Yusei Fudou, winner of the fortune cup, captain of team 5d's, winners of the WRGP."

Yusei was annoyed how much his opponent knew about him, without even revealing his own name. "My attack surpasses yours, so according to your rule-"

"Of course, the first turn is yours. Go on, Yusei, let's see your duel!"

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Yusei took his first card and hesitated. This would be the point speed world would normally activate. Doing a riding duel without it was… strange, to say the least. He had the advantage in life points and attack on the field right now, but his opponent was a little too at ease for being at such a disadvantage, Yusei thought. But there was nothing to do but let the duel play out and see what he had in store. "Max Warrior will attack Azurite Myrmidon!"

"Ahaha, no hesitation, this may be more fun than I thought! Alright then, battle!" The challenger accelerated, then turned his D-wheel to charge back at Yusei as his swordsman prepared to strike.

Preparing to meet the challenge, Yusei declared "When Max Warrior attacks an opponent's monster its attack will increase by 400. Go!" The two warrior's weapons briefly clashed before max warrior overpowered the other monster and struck it back. Yusei watched as his opponent's life decreased to 3100 _(2200-max warrior – 1300-azurite myrmidon = 900 damage)_ and his D-wheel skidded due to the virtual impact upon taking damage. However, both the opponent and his blue-clad monster quickly righted themselves.

"Your monster isn't destroyed?" Yusei exclaimed.

"Surprising? Let's just say my monster isn't defeated that easily." Yusei then noticed that now a large crack was now running down the front of Myrmidon's chest armor. It's points also displayed its attack had decreased to 900.

Not wanting to let his opponent see him worried that the monster had survived, Yusei quickly continued his turn. "After the battle phase, I summon _Roadrunner_ in defense! End turn!" The familiar little pink bird appeared with a squawk before shifting to defensive position.

_Roadrunner Level 1 Winged Beast Not destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more attack_

"Then it's time to show my counterattack. My turn, draw!" Both players rounded a corner of the still deserted streets as he quickly moved on with his turn. "I'll summon _Azurite Mage!_" A spellcaster wrapped in robes made of the same blue shining material as his previous monster appeared on the opponent's field.

_Azurite Mage 1500 atk Level 4 Spellcaster ?_

So it was a series of monsters then? With a sinking feeling, Yusei realized that even though the game existed in this world as well, there were obviously many rules and cards he wouldn't know at all. It was throwing him off.

"I equip my mage with the spell, _Electric Aura!_ Sparks suddenly shimmered around his new monster.

_Electric Aura_ _– Equip Spell – When the equipped monster battles, your opponent takes 300 damage._

"My Azurite Mage will attack Max Warrior!" He declared, surprising Yusei.

"But Max Warrior has more attack," Yusei protested as the monsters clashed. Max Warrior overpowered the opponent's monster like before, knocking it backward. But, like before, it remained on the field. The other boy's life dropped to 2800 from the battle. _(1800 Max Warrior – 1500 Mage = 300 damage)_

Yusei saw cracks running down the mage's armor as well, and it's points read 1100. So that was it! "Your monsters give up attack in exchange for not being destroyed." Yusei guessed.

"So the girl wasn't the only smart one. My monster's armor is made from Azurite, a rare metal. It can protect them from damage in exchange for losing 400 of their points. Also, you'll take 300 damage from Electric Aura's effect!"

Yusei felt a brief jolt from the virtual impact as his life dropped to 3700.

"My battle continues!" The boy declared. "Azurite Myrmidon will attack Roadrunner! Myrmidon, in addition to the ability it's armor gives it, inflicts piercing damage even though your monster is in defense mode!"

_Azurite Myrmidon 1300 original attack Level 3 Warrior Azurite effect, Piercing damage_

_Azurite Effect- When it would be destroyed by battle, it loses 400 attack and defense instead_

Yusei grimaced and braced himself for the piercing attack. The weakened swordsman sliced cleanly through Roadrunner destroying it. Yusei felt another jolt as the 600 damage went through him, his life going down to 3100. _900 myrmidon – 300 roadrunner = 600 piercing damage_

"But you're out of monsters to attack with, and I still have the lead in life points." Yusei taunted, taking a slight lead over the boy as they rounded another corner.

"Hahaha, excellent Yusei, this is excellent!"

Yusei looked back at the boy. It looked like he was really enjoying himself in the duel. Yusei had to admit he was too.

"Whatever else I thought about you Yusei, you're a real duelist." The boy complimented. "I'm getting excited."

"Back at you, whoever you are." Yusei grinned.

"Oh, right. I suppose I can give you that for free." The boy commented. Yusei raised an eyebrow. "My name. It's Soran."

"Soran." Yusei repeated. "Why are you going through all this? Who are you working with?"

"Heh. Can't tell you that yet, Yusei. I'm having too much fun! But let's just say we have a lot more in common than you realize."

With a start, Yusei realized the boy was holding up his right arm, where a faint golden glow was beginning to form under the sleeve. This time there was no way he was imagining it!

"And I hate to break it to you, Yusei Fudou," Soran commented with a wicked grin, "but you really are in my world now."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi again! If you're still reading this thanks so much for bearing with me!_

_To clarify, the events of my story take place after the battle with Zone in the storyline, but before the ending episodes when everyone parts ways. It's my way of giving the characters we grew to love a little more story, which I know I wanted for them._

_Also, if you read the last chapter, you'll see the duelists in this world use cards which aren't ones known in our world or the 5D's world. Don't worry, I'll be giving new toys to our 5D's gang too, but of course for now they only have their own cards from their world. _

_And without further rambling, back into the story!_

"What do you mean? Who… are you?" Yusei cried out as Soran accelerated past him. In his shock he had lost the lead. Soran simply laughed and turned a sharp corner. Yusei made to follow him, but stopped short. The other boy had turned down a crowded street and was even now dodging full speed against oncoming traffic and startled pedestrians.

Looking over his shoulder and noticing his opponent wasn't following, Soran called back "What's the matter, Yusei Fudou? Stop your D-Wheel and I'll win, then you lose your chance to learn anything!"

Grimacing, Yusei accelerated to follow. They were understandably drawing a lot of attention. Two motorcycles racing up a crowded street would have been bad enough, the solid vision holograms of duel monsters floating above their heads didn't help matters in the slightest. Ahead, Soran recklessly plowed on, nearly knocking over an old lady with her shopping.

"Soran! Stop this or someone's going to get hurt!" Yusei yelled angrily.

Soran cackled. "Sorry, Yusei Fudou. My orders are to show you the extent of the difference between our worlds!"

"Orders? And what do you mean by your world and mine…?" Yusei swerved sharply to avoid an oncoming car and nearly sideswiped a light pole. It was taking all his driving skills to try and keep up with the other boy, who seemed to be enjoying his reckless game of dodge car.

"If you want to find that out, or even try to stop me, you'd better hurry and beat me!" Soran called over his shoulder, as a threat he swung his D-Wheel dangerously close to a group on pedestrians who scrambled back in shock. "Speaking of, are you ever going to take your turn?"

Yusei glared back at the boy. Whatever he had thought about enjoying the duel with him moments before was forgotten. He still wasn't sure if the other teen was an enemy, but he was clearly taking orders from someone else, and his reckless behavior had to be stopped. "My turn!"

Yusei laid his hand on his deck and asked it to respond to his will. He silently focused on the feelings of his friends, their bonds which had strengthened him so many times before. Strangely, he didn't feel the familiar surge of power and hope as their wishes met with his… he barely had to think about it to call on the power usually. He hadn't noticed, but he couldn't even feel the usual connection to his friends, even though he knew they should be watching the duel through the wireless transmission to Crow's duel runner. He stared down at his mark of the dragon, but it remained dark and silent.

With an ominous feeling, Yusei declared "Draw!" Glancing at the drawn card, Yusei was relieved to see one of his favorite and most reliable cards. And with the current situation, it would let him… Yusei grinned and called "I summon in attack position, the tuner Junk Synchron!"

_Junk Synchron Level 3 Tuner 1300 atk When summoned, you can revive a level 2 or lower monster in defense position._

"Oh?" Soran looked back as if amused at the little orange scarf clad warrior. "I heard you used synchrons. How… familiar."

Ignoring the other boy, Yusei declared Junk Synchron's effect. "With Junk Synchron, I revive a level 2 or lower monster: Roadrunner returns to me in defense position!" The tiny running bird appeared with another cute squawk.

"Cute, but what will you…" Soran looked over his shoulder and as the wind swept a blue highlighted strand of hair across his face, he met Yusei's determined gaze. "You're calling it out, aren't you? Your guardian…"

Yusei answered him declaring "Synchro summon!" Junk Synchron gave it's rallying cry before the tuner dissipated into rings of light. Max Warrior and Roadrunner's level stars glowed within their bodies as they jumped into the rings of light. ""Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight," A flash of light and a fierce shook the area. The onlookers pointed and several passing cars slowed to watch as the dragon descended. "Stardust Dragon!" Yusei finished his summoning chant as the blue and white dragon appeared overhead.

_Junk Synchron (3) + Max Warrior (4) + Road Runner (1) = Stardust Dragon (8)_

_Stardust Dragon Level 8 2500 Atk Can sacrifice self to negate a destruction effect, revived at the end of the turn this effect activates._

"Stardust…" Soran said softly, staring at the creature in fascination. "You were really able to call it out…"

Choosing to ignore the boy's strange comments again, Yusei assessed his opponent's field. His monsters were troublesome in that they stayed on the field, but he could still inflict damage. Right now, there was Myrmidon and Mage. Neither monster was a tuner according to the display, but he didn't know what other effects they might have. Myrmidon's points were lower, and he would take damage from the equipped Electric Aura if he attacked Mage anyway. It was the obvious choice. "Stardust Dragon, attack Azurite Myrmidon! Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust unleashed a blast that knocked the blue clad monster to its knees. It managed to survive the blow again, but a larger chunk of its armor chipped away, revealing a blue tunic below. It's attack points decreased to 500 as a result of its effect again.

To his surprise, Yusei saw Soran didn't even swerve or even seem to pay attention as his life points were reduced by the significant amount of damage to 1200.

_2500 atk Stardust – 900 atk Myrmidon = 1600 damage. _

_2800 life – 1600 damage = 1200_

He was still seemingly fixated on Stardust and talking to himself. "It shouldn't have been possible… It must be because the D-Wheel was brought from his world, that's the only way… the system wouldn't have recognized it without that…"

Feeling a mix of frustration and confusion at his opponent, Yusei was about to end his turn when he saw the danger. "Look out!" He cried out! They were rapidly approaching a red light, and a large construction vehicle had moved and blocked their path. Staring backwards at Stardust in rapt attention, Soran had seemingly not noticed the yellow monstrosity he was yards away from crashing into. At these speeds, the crash would be severe or even fatal.

With an annoyed glance in front of him at the imposing vehicle, Soran almost lazily lifted his right arm into the air again. Yusei caught another glimpse of the glowing yellow on the boy's arm again before there was a flash right as he would have smashed headfirst into the vehicle. Honking horns proved others were just as alarmed and confused as Yusei was, because after the flash, there was suddenly no Soran, no D-Wheel, no monsters, no nothing.

In confusion, Yusei started to pull to a stop at the red light himself. Had his opponent abandoned the duel? And how had he just vanished…

"Come now, Yusei Fudou, not stopping so soon are we?" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, but it wasn't in front of him but coming up behind him on the right? Looking around, Yusei was shocked to see Soran driving his D-Wheel across the edge of the roof of the low shop on their right.

The scene wasn't at all helping them to avoid attention. Now several of the onlookers had cell phones out, giving Yusei bleak thoughts of explaining this duel to Security. Not that he was exactly hopeful it would be the familiar face of Ushio or Mikage if he did have a run in with security in _this_ city. Soran raced past him on the rooftop above as he started to come to a rolling stop. "How…" he started to ask

"All in due time!" The other boy grinned annoyingly. "Now, are you ever going to end your turn?" Alarmingly, Soran reached the end of the roof and had his D-Wheel jump the edge. He landed in the middle of the intersection just as the light turned green, nearly running a couple in a sedan off the road. Laughing, he accelerated up the road once more.

Cursing under his breath, Yusei sped back up to follow. The duelist he was following seemed to be driving even more recklessly than ever, even swerving on to the sidewalks to avoid slowing down when both lanes were blocked. Yusei tried to avoid taking out a mailbox as he set two cards face down and ended his turn.

"Excellent, excellent! And now that Stardust is out, things are even better! Start of turn! Draw!" Yusei didn't quite understand the boy's glee when he was in such a disadvantageous situation in the duel, but it slightly worried him. "You've hurt my monsters quite a bit, so let's return the favor, Yusei Fudou! I'll cast the spell Armor Break!" Soran's Azurite Myrmidon jumped in front of Stardust Dragon and began to glow.

_Armor Break Normal Spell Destroy 1 of your Azurite monsters that has had its points lowered by its own effect, then destroy 1 of your opponent's monsters that battled with that monster_

"Myrmidon will sacrifice himself, and with the magic power in what remains of his armor, take down any monster that he's done battle with! Myrmidon, go! Destroy Stardust Dragon!" True to his word, the monster's fractured armor grew brighter and exploded, the shards flying toward Stardust.

"Stardust Dragon's monster effect: Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei declared. Stardust Dragon cried out, then abruptly dissipated into shimmering sparkles of light. The shrapnel met with them and faded from existence. "Victim Sanctuary, Stardust can sacrifice itself to negate a destruction effect, but it returns to the field at the end of the turn. Armor Break is negated!"

"Yes, I believe they said it had an annoying effect like that…" Soran pondered

"Who is they? Soran who are you working with?" Yusei demanded again.

"I believe I'll said that information will require you to win this duel!" Soran turned quickly and raced down an alleyway.

Relieved that they were leaving the crowded street, Yusei followed. To his chagrin, the alley opened up onto an open market area, more crowded than the street they had left. Soran raced through the thoroughfare, darting side to side dodging shocked shoppers. Yusei sighed and wove his way carefully after his foe.

"Stardust returns during the end phase, I believe you said, but for now, your field is free to attack. Azurite Mage, direct attack upon the player!" Soran flipped his D-Wheel backwards as the Mage leapt forward to strike Yusei.

"I figured you would do that. Stardust can actually return to me sooner, with the right help. Reverse card open, Stardust Flash!"

_Stardust Flash Normal Trap During the turn Stardust Dragon has activated its effect, special summon Stardust Dragon from your graveyard_

A glowing circle appeared on the ground in front of Yusei, which Stardust rose out of, blocking the Mage's path to Yusei.

"Tch." Soran looked annoyed, having to call off his monster's attack. He flipped his D-Wheel forward again, much to Yusei's relief, as he had nearly plowed down three passers-by who almost hadn't noticed the backwards facing motorcycle barreling towards them in time. "Set two cards. End of turn." The images of two cards appeared beside his D-Wheel before fading from view.

"My turn, draw!" Yusei declared. This time two face down cards, only one monster. He had the advantage currently, but he still had to be careful. Soran may have been a reckless driver, but Yusei had the distinct feeling his dueling was much more calculated. The effects of those Azurite monsters were the main problem currently, but Yusei had an idea as to how to deal with those, he just had to test their limitations. "For that I need" Yusei selected a card from his hand "another monster. I summon Dash Warrior in attack position!"

_Dash Warrior Level 3 600 atk When this monster attacks, it gains 1200 attack power._

The red clad skating warrior appeared beside Yusei. "Next I'll activate the reversed card Miracle Locus! With its effect, my opponent will draw one card."

_Miracle Locus Normal Trap Your opponent draws a card, 1 of your monsters gains 1000 attack power and can attack twice this turn, but it causes no battle damage to your opponent._

"Thank you?" Soran glanced back quizzically as he took his card.

"Next, Stardust will gain 1000 attack and be able to attack twice this turn!" Both the trap card and Stardust glowed and the display changed Stardust's points to 3500. "Unfortunately-"

"It can't inflict damage this turn." Soran finished for him. "Yes, I'm quite familiar with the card, but for what purpose? Would it not have been better to leave Stardust with lower points but able to finish me off?"

"Because I'm fairly sure one of those face downs would have kept you alive anyway. Besides, now I have three attacks, and I don't think your monster can take all three." Yusei said confidently.

"So you saw through that limitation?" Soran looked impressed. "Yes, that would be true. If you attacked, my monster's effect would lower it's attack to 700, then 300, but then it couldn't be lowered again and would be destroyed. Go ahead and try it then, if you think it will be that simple." The boy accelerated and skidded around a group of gawking teenage girls who shrieked in surprise.

Yusei nodded. Whether Soran was bluffing or not, the only way to find out was an attack. Himself skirting around groups of pedestrians, he declared. "I'll start with Dash Warrior, attack Azurite Mage. Dash Warrior's effect will make its attack power 1800!" The monster's display changed its points appropriately as it skated forward and lashed out with a kick.

"Trap card, Armor Reforging!" Soran declared. Suddenly, his monster's blue armor began to glow and repair itself, though his life points decreased to 800.

_Azurite Reforging Normal Trap Restore an Azurite monster to its original points. Take life point damage equal to the amount restored._

_1200 life – 400 damage from Armor Reforging = 800 life remaining_

Azurite Mage looked reinvigorated as it appeared uninjured again and its points displayed 1500 again. It blocked Dash Warrior's kick with its staff. "I'll give up my life points to restore the same amount of points to my weakened Azurite monster." Soran explained. At that point, Dash Warrior knocked back the Mage, and cracks appeared in its armor once again. His life points decreased by another 300 to 500 from the battle damage.

_1800 atk Dash Warrior – 1500 atk Azurite Mage = 300 damage_

_800 life – 300 damage = 500 life remaining_

"But you still take the damage from that attack" Yusei added

"True enough, but Azurite Mage will lose 400 points of armor instead of being destroyed. And at this time, you'll take the effect damage of the Electric Aura equipped to my monster."

Azurite Mage glowed and Dash Warrior emitted sparks as it returned to Yusei. He grimaced as his life reduced to 2800.

_3100 life – 300 effect damage = 2800 life remaining_

"But I still have two attacks left with Stardust!" Yusei declared. It wasn't enough to defeat the monster now, but it would weaken it so it couldn't protect itself again. "Stardust Dragon attacks! Shooting Sonic!"

"Stand strong, my mage!" Soran ordered, as the blast hit his monster. Azurite Mage staggered as more of the shining blue armor broke off of its robes, but it stood back up. It's point display now read 700. "And now you'll take the effect of Electric Aura again!"

Once more electricity flared, this time circuiting from Mage to Stardust to Yusei. Yusei tried to hold his D-Wheel as steady as possible so the virtual impact didn't send him into any innocent bystanders.

_2800 life – 300 effect damage = 2500 life remaining_

"Stardust attacks once more, strike Azurite Mage with Shooting Sonic!"

This time the attack knocked Azurite Mage down. When it stood back up, displayed at 300 points, it's armor had nearly crumbled completely off, revealing the arcane design on its robes. Electricity flared monster to monster to duelist as Soran announced "Electric Aura activates once more!"

Yusei nodded as his life decreased to 2200.

_2500 life – 300 effect damage = 2200 life remaining_

He had taken 900 damage this turn, but he still had a strong lead in points, and he had managed to figure out the trick to his opponent's monsters. "I set one card, and end my turn!" Stardust's points went back down to 2500 now that the effect of Locus was over.

"Begin turn and draw!" Soran, to Yusei's surprise, slowed down enough to let Yusei catch up and ride alongside him. Looking sidelong at the other boy, Yusei was surprised to see an apologetic expression.

"Yusei Fudou, despite everything, I'm glad to get to duel you. I wish circumstances had been different but…"

"Soran, what's going on, why are you doing this?"

"I have to," he answered with a determined expression. "But I truly hope that one day we get to fight… without restrictions." He accelerated, veering to the right at an intersection down yet another busy street. A driver he cut off honked in irritation.

"Restrictions?" Yusei wondered, following the boy yet again.

"I carry on with my turn." Soran announced, getting back to the duel. "I summon my Azurite Guard. It is switched to defense mode with its effect." Another monster clad in the same blue material, this one wielding a large emblazoned shield, appeared in front of him, crouching in a defensive stance. "And now Yusei Fudou…"

_Azurite Guard Level 4 1700 defense Azurite effect This monster is switched to defense position when summoned, you may negate any effect that would change its battle position_

"Soran?" Yusei hesitated, but when the boy looked back he was glaring angrily, at Stardust Dragon.

"To oppose your dragon, the symbol of your powers, allow me to show you mine! Synchro summon!"

"What?" Yusei started, looking at the display. He hadn't noticed guard being a tuner either. But for some reason, the display showed that the tuner his opponent controlled was Azurite Mage, even though he was sure it hadn't been one earlier. He looked up at the monster. Without it's armor, the arcane markings on Azurite Mage made it look very different. "Mage's effect…" Yusei guessed

"Of course. Thank you for helping me to unleash its real power. When Mage is lowered to 500 or less attack, it can become a tuner monster with its ability."

_Azurite Mage Level 4 1500 attack Azurite effect When this monster's points are 500 or lower, it is treated as a tuner monster._

Mage glowed and dispersed into four rings of light. The newly summoned Guard leapt up into them, its own four level stars shining within its body. "The indestructible will of the past carries us into the present! Become the bridge that will carry us into the future! Synchro Summon!" A flash of light made the onlookers they drove by gasp "Come forth, Azure Edge Dragon!"

_Level 4 Mage + Level 4 Guard = Level 8 Azure Edge Dragon_

Out of the light a large dragon appeared. It's body was a rich blue, it's horns and claws pitch black. It unfurled its powerful and sharp looking wings and roared at Stardust Dragon. Stardust responded with its own cry and Yusei felt an echoing pain in his Mark of the Dragon. It now glowed a faint crimson, but he still felt no power from it. His opponent on the other hand…

As Yusei looked up, he saw Soran holding up the white card of Azure Edge Dragon in his right hand. More interesting though, was the bright glow emanating from that same arm, a rich golden color. He almost seemed to radiate with power. Yusei wondered at this, as he was fairly certain his Mark of the Dragon should be acting in a similar way. "Soran, what are-"

"Battle!" Soran declared, ignoring Yusei's question again. He swerved around another turn, jumping the curb and flipping his D-Wheel to face Yusei again, even as a car had to swerve to avoid him. Yusei had to wonder if the boy had a destination in mind or if he was making random turns. He hoped it was the latter, but if he trusted his gut, the boy's driving seemed similar to his dueling. The actions seemed random, but like how he had led Yusei to reduce his Mage to activate its effect, they might be part of a plan to lead him somewhere.

"Azure Edge Dragon will attack Stardust Dragon!"

"But their points are the same!" Yusei objected. It was true, according to his display Azure Edge Dragon had 2500 attack, the same as Stardust.

"Maybe, but you have already had a chance to show off your dragon's powers." Soran grinned Now witness mine. Azure Edge Dragon's effect: Paradigm Mirror!" Azure Edge dragon's image began to grow blurry, as if the hologram were going out of focus, but that couldn't be it… When the monster suddenly came back into view, Yusei was surprised to see it had gained a set of large sparkling blue armor, just like the rest of Soran's monsters wore.

"What is this?" Yusei wondered.

"Paradigm Mirror: Azure Edge can gain the abilities of any of the monsters that was used to Synchro summon it! I choose Azurite Mage, and empower my dragon with its skills. Behold, Azure Edge Dragon armored form!" His armored dragon roared in response. "And now I continue my attack on Stardust! Azure Lightning!" The monster gathered power in its jaws and launched a bolt of blue lightning at Stardust.

"Counterattack!" Yusei ordered. Stardust launched a burst back at the opposing dragon, and the beams collided in the air in an explosion. This resulted in a chorus of car horns and squeals from vehicles nearby.

"You remember what the ability of the Azurite armor is though, right, Yusei?" Soran taunted. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Stardust was gone, but Azure End Dragon, with slightly cracked body armor, stood roaring on Soran's field.

_Azure Edge Dragon Synchro Level 8 2500 attack When this card is synchro summoned, select one of its synchro material monsters. This card gains all effects of that monster, and its name may be treated as that monster's. ?_

The boy cackled and flipped his D-Wheel forward to take off again.

Yusei flipped open his D-Wheel to full throttle and took off. He was now completely, overly, and thoroughly pissed. With all he had had to deal with, the random terrorist attacks, this insanely annoying and cryptic mystery duelist, a world that didn't make sense, a duel that had almost run over around 33 pedestrians and almost caused at least 15 wrecks, Signer mark mystery problems, now Stardust being destroyed by this guy and his infuriating monsters, he was through. All he had wanted to do, his only goal for today, had been to hang out with Aki. This… was… enough…

"Soran!" Yusei cried out, overtaking the boy in a curve. He was through being led, he was taking charge now.

_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!_

_Be sure to join us next time for the conclusion of this duel and more fun as we get back to Jack and the others!_


End file.
